birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
The 2017 Halloween Special
The 2017 Halloween Special refers to an OC meme completed on Halloween. Basic Info Slide Secretii, Lily Secretii, Whiteccino, Roman Reigns, Turbo Secretii, Luigi, Seth Rollins, Blaxie, Dragonlord, and Dean Ambrose celebrate Halloween with a meme. This meme continues on the BT Productions tradition that an OC Meme would be completed every Halloween. The Scenarios All fifty scenarios are below. Each subheading is marked with the key words of the scenario. Haze a Giant Spider Family Seth Rollins goes to Whiteccino's house to see it covered in huge cobwebs. Rollins initially thinks this is decoration, but Whiteccino then reveals there is a spider family in the house and someone must haze them out. Whiteccino used the cobwebs in an attempt to scare Blaxie out of visiting his house during Halloween, but it backfired. Rollins thinks the cobwebs are related to the Wyatt Family and calls over his Shield buddies to do the job. Evil Spirit in Abadoned House Luigi, Blaxie, Turbo Secretii, and Dragonlord find an abandoned house and go exploring in it. However, the group gets separated. Luigi found nothing, Blaxie found an old guitar that doesn't work anymore, and Turbo frees an evil spirit to send it after Dragonlord. However, Dragonlord finds Turbo before the spirit found him. Turbo forgets releasing the spirit so that Dragonlord can hug her. Hanging Bodies Lily Secretii walks into her house to see all of her Secretii friends' bodies hanging from the ceiling. Scared and fearing blood, she worriedly asks if Dean Ambrose just stuffed up dolls that look like her friends and hung them on the walls. Actually, Ambrose says all of them are dolls except for one. Knowing Ambrose, this act is something he is doing for real and not a sick prank. Werewolf Love Story Slide Secretii and Roman Reigns are werewolves. They first met as wolves however. Reigns falls in love with Slide, thinking he finally has someone that can use his battle cry. He plans to use her so they can share battle cries for the rest of their lives. Meanwhile, Slide thinks that falling in love with a wolf is harmful to her own health. It also harms Turbo's health and the Secretii Rules. Foreign Monster Research Blaxie, wanting to be different this Halloween, does some research on some monsters he is unfamiliar with. After the research, Blaxie comes out dressed up as Veemon. Blaxie wanted to step out onto the Digimon world. Pumpkin Pie Whiteccino decides to make a pumpkin pie. He uses full pumpkins for this pie on purpose to drive Blaxie away from stealing it, but it works too well in that only Dean Ambrose and Dragonlord ate it. Dragonlord in particular took five pieces for the evulz. Awkward Halloween Party Lily Secretii throws a Halloween party, but Dean Ambrose comes in dressed as a Dorito and Seth Rollins dressed up as a sexy nurse. They used these outfits in an attempt to convince Roman Reigns to dress awkwardly with them, but the plan fails. Creepy Halloween Songs Roman Reigns starts singing creepy Halloween songs while Whiteccino was sleeping. Whatever those songs were, they were enough to corrupt Whiteccino's next attack plan against Blaxie. Fallen Leaves Costume Turbo Secretii makes a Halloween costume entirely out of fallen leaves in an attempt to save money. The result is a wingsuit that is more wind-sensitive than Turbo's other wingsuit. Toilet Paper Mummy Blaxie and Rollins make a toilet paper mummy out of Slide. It was voluntary. Slide was trying to remind herself that Turbo will rescue her while Blaxie and Rollins made the mummy, but it didn't get bad to the point that duct tape shackles were needed. Halloween Jokes Luigi found a Halloween joke book! Now they are non-stop telling jokes to Lily, Whiteccino, and Dragonlord any chance they get! Whiteccino chuckles at all of the jokes. Dragonlord scoffs at the irony. Lily is annoyed and threatens to send Luigi to the Lily Pad Ride if he doesn't stop telling jokes. Monster Creation Gone Awry This Halloween, Reigns is going to try and be somewhat creative, and makes his own monster! Somehow, this monster comes to life, and takes Reigns hostage! Rollins and Turbo each provide their side of the argument on why the monster should help their teams and not randomly attack people. The monster eventually joins one team. Not-So-Fake Blood Lily bought an excellent fake blood solution last year, and wants to buy it again. However, store manager Luigi tells her that the solution is actually real blood! The only reason Lily is sure the blood solution is fake is because she hates real blood. Luigi revealing that the solution is real blood was a mistake as it scared Lily away from making another purchase. Graveyard Surprise Reigns and Turbo head to a graveyard to give their dead friend Slide some candy for Halloween, but then are surprised when Slide's ghost pops out of the graveyard! Turbo is surprised to see Slide's ghost, but Reigns wasn't scared. It was an awesome reunion for Turbo. Reigns had a good time. Turbo then falls into a depression after figuring out she will never see her best friend again. Reigns is also sad, but not as sad as Turbo. Zombie Chase Blaxie and Ambrose are being chased by zombies. Ambrose tries to control Blaxie's mind so that he thinks Whiteccino is on the zombies' side. That didn't work as Luigi was the one on the opposing side, not Whiteccino. Blaxie facepalms at the irony. It turns out Luigi is wanting to use the confusion to his advantage, as he plans to steal brains admidst the confusion. Ambrose's crazy plan takes action before Luigi's does, however. With Luigi down, Ambrose scoffs: "Why would Luigi even take a job to be a zombie? Are we in Irony Land or Age of Ambrose Land where I should be?" Personal Costume Reigns gets to design a personal costume for Rollins. Reigns says to Rollins that he made a copy of his Milotic costume, just for him. The Shield ends up being one step away from being transformed into Milotic Shield. Witch's Curse Slide is a witch, who has decided to curse Ambrose with a magical potion! Now, Ambrose will look like a troll! He has until midnight on Halloween night to break the spell, but he does quickly realize that Bruce Secretii is the witch of the Human Sunshine Project, not Slide. He asks Bruce to break the spell for him. It works, only for Bruce to cast another spell and transform him into a clone of Dragonlord. At least this spell wears off once Halloween ends. Candle Accident Luigi bought candles in order to make his house look especially creepy. But one of the candles doesn't work as supposed to, and then the house itself starts burning. Luigi panics when his house catches fire and flees the scene. Whiteccino's so-called excellent solutions only made the problem worse. Goblin Prophecy Rollins has been having some concerning dreams. He keeps dreaming of his friends as goblins! First it was Reigns as a goblin, then it was both Reigns and Blaxie as goblins, dancing together... Just recently, he had a dream that Slide was the goblin king! He goes to Hazel Blue, only to find out that this is a prophecy for what is to come on Halloween night! He gets suspicious of Hazel's prophecy and calls Fortune Secretii over to tell him the real verdict. Fortune exposes that since Slide was a king in the dream and not a queen like she should've been, the goblin takeover would not happen. Nothing really happens on Halloween night except for Slide's costume change from Dunstan Secretii to goblin. Mummy Pun Turbo is so scared that she cries for her mommy. Dragonlord walks in dressed as a mummy instead to work on his secret relationship with Turbo. Turbo is somewhat sad that Mrs. Flyeiski didn't come for her: "When I said Mommy, I meant my Flyeiski mother, not a mummy!" Dragonlord provides his reason for coming: "I have noticed on some YouTube videos that the mother is referred to as mummy. Now shut up and snuggle me." Turbo does so, but only after making sure no one else is around. That One Scary House As a group of child trick-or-treaters, Luigi, Slide, and Lily are scared to go to the door of this one house. The group is fearing that whoever is at the door will attack them for their ideas of Halloween costumes. Lily eventually gets the courage to go to the door, having her grimy water ready. Luigi is crying from all of this fear. Home Alone Ambrose is home alone, when suddenly he hears scratching noises from his washroom. Ambrose is convinced that his mind is creating these strange noises and doesn't investigate. The noises were nothing bad. It's just Luigi in a Cat Suit, scratching at the washer and dryer. Carving Experiment Turbo, Whiteccino, and Dragonlord try and experiment with carving out different fruits and vegetables, now that pumpkins are expensive around this time. Dragonlord really wants to make a move on Turbo to advance his secret relationship with her, but with Whiteccino around, that wasn't easy. What if Whiteccino recorded that moment and used it as blackmail?! The good thing coming out of this is that Whiteccino is silent. While Whiteccino was carving into a bell pepper, Dragonlord saw his chance and carved a heart containing the message "I love you!" into an apple. He gave this apple away to Turbo. Turbo was flattered and kisses Dragonlord. After the kiss, Whiteccino shows off the bomb carved into the bell pepper. Turbo runs off to Dragonlord, thinking the bell pepper will suddenly explode. Whiteccino shrugs and gets to work on an orange. After the scare, Turbo gets to work on returning her feelings to Dragonlord by carving a circle into a cauliflower, hoping that Dragonlord thinks it is the Ball of Light. Halloween Cookies Luigi tries to make Halloween cookies in the shape of cute ghosts and jack-o-lanterns! However, something must have happened in the baking process, as the finished cookies look as if they've sprung from Satan's oven. Lily feels uneasy about the cookies, and decides not to serve them. Her excuse is that she is explaining what happens when she lets her Secretii Magic get the best of her. Haunted House While going through a haunted house, Slide is so terrified that she clings to Dragonlord all the way through the walk through, and screams after every scare. After Dragonlord finds out about Slide's fear, he decides to ditch her for the evulz. He accomplishes this by saying that Turbo is wanting to defend the Ball of Light once again. Slide accepts, but she does warn that if Turbo fails, she would get grounded. Full Moon This Halloween lands on a full moon. Ambrose is secretly heavily armed with all different types of silver weapons, because he's that crazy. Blaxie is making attempts to try to tone down his concern, but it is tempting to scream out false alarms at Whiteccino, who is not as crazily prepared as Ambrose. Murder on Halloween Turbo ends up going crazy at a Halloween party, and murders Slide. Turbo kills Slide as revenge for Dragonlord killing her during Looney Games Bloopers. Luigi finds Slide first and trembles when she doesn't move, so he calls Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario confirmed that Slide no longer has a heart beat and is dead. Luigi then warns everyone else. When Lily finds out that Turbo was the killer, Turbo ends up breaking down over the fact she killed her best friend and didn't realize it until then. Nobody else got murdered, thankfully. Teepee Rollins and Dragonlord decide to teepee Lily's house and throw pumpkin remains at it. Unfortunately, Lily was home and filmed the entire event. After filming the event, Lily was mad. She will spray down Rollins and Dragonlord the first chance she gets! When Rollins and Dragonlord do come around, Lily shows the evidence and sprays them down as revenge. By the way, Rollins and Dragonlord's decision to teepee the house came from expression their frustrations with Lily as of late. Dressing Up as Each Other Luigi assumes Blaxie's role and attempts to find Whiteccino for another battle. He thinks he has found Whiteccino when he suddenly uses his enemy's skills. The real Whiteccino, dressed as Luigi, comes in and explains the situation. The real Luigi is shocked that Whiteccino can really talk, but Whiteccino only did this because he is dressed up as someone who can normally talk. The real Blaxie is shocked that he is dressing up as his worst enemy of all characters, and commits suicide out of embarrassment. Luigi chuckles over Blaxie taking victory for good, but Whiteccino shuts him up and says he got the victory since it was Blaxie who is dead. Vampire Switch Lily is a vampire, and mainly goes to Reigns to drink his blood. However, recently, Lily has been drinking blood from Turbo instead! Reigns is mad that Lily switched to Secretii blood. As revenge, Reigns reveals that Lily hates blood. Turbo accuses Lily of hypocrisy, then kills her. Dragonlord comes by and applauds Turbo for killing a dangerous member of the HSP before kissing her. Candy Temptation Ambrose really, really wants candy days before Halloween, but Blaxie is insistent that Ambrose wait until at least the day of. Finally, Ambrose can't take it anymore. Ambrose waits until a new Spy vs. Spy episode is in production, then goes off to steal the candy. Since production will take a while, Ambrose is successful in eating all of the candy. Green Ooze All of a sudden, green ooze starts dripping from Dragonlord's walls! There is a screaming from outside, and it sounds like Whiteccino! Dragonlord runs outside to see that Whiteccino is being attacked by the green goo monster! Quick, there's no time to waste! Dragonlord thinks fast to the CinemaSins videos, where a common sin is a weakness to water. He uses a water spell on the green goo monster, thinking it would have a weakness to water as well. After that attack, Dragonlord kills the monster with fire, turning it into a greenish steam. Costumes Turn Real Reigns dressed up as a Milotic. Rollins dressed up as Mega Primarina. As October and the Halloween Twist drag on, Rollins is convinced he has the Siren's Spell ability and starts to yell the "Burn it down!" phrase from his theme song. Before he finishes, he stops himself, realizing his theme song may not be the right choice. He starts singing Bobby Roode's theme song instead. Reigns is annoyed by Rollins's antics and leaves to do his own thing. Rollins then starts to lose control of himself and leaves to get his vocal chords twisted. Meanwhile, Reigns reveals himself in front of Blaxie and Whiteccino, believing his presense can soothe their minds and hearts. Reigns's Chibi Wrestlers persona takes over instead (his Halloween costume left him shirtless), but it still calmed down the spies. All is peaceful until Rollins returns and starts singing Bobby Rhode's theme song again, attracting the spies for himself. Reigns's Chibi Wrestlers persona is rendered worthless as the rest of the characters (in the list) fall for Rollins, and he instead tries to take a career as an artist. However, that would fail as Reigns's potential fanart drawers go past him to draw Rollins instead. Reigns quits that job to go back to wrestling, but with him believing he is actually a Pokemon, he finds himself trying to use moves he cannot use. Scary Stories It's time to tell scary stories! Ambrose is tasked with telling the scariest story he knows with the intent of scaring Turbo and Whiteccino tonight. Since one of the targets is Turbo, Ambrose tells a story where Dragonlord succeeded in taking over Alefgard and with no heroes available to take him down, the place would be engulfed in permanent darkness forever. That worked, as Turbo has horrible memories of Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath and Challenge Plan C. Whiteccino is also scared, fearing that he found someone worse than Blaxie. Red Eyes, Take Warning Suddenly, Luigi's eyes go red and he starts speaking in a distorted voice! It appears that Bowser Junior was at work again, but instead of taking on a disguise of Shadow Mario, he takes on his own version of Shadow Luigi. The real Luigi is nowhere to be seen. Dragonlord did see that Luigi is entirely blue before he talked to him. Wizard In Training Ambrose is a wizard in training, and finally on Halloween he can let all his magic go! He turns Turbo into a pig, and Whiteccino starts floating up to the sky. Ambrose's mentor, Lily, is not impressed. Lily threatens that if Ambrose doesn't reverse the spells, she will send him to the Lily Pad Ride as punishment. Ambrose laughs, thinking she cannot be serious. He attempts to turn Lily into a boy so her Secretii level doesn't exist, but Lily manages to act quicker and send him to the Lily Pad Ride. Ambrose's insanity gets him through the level with no lives lost, so Lily sends him to the secret level again and again until he gives up and reverses the spells. Somehow, Ambrose had more fun with Lily's level than with his magic spells. Category:Events Category:Memes